Between The Pages
by ScorchedPoet
Summary: When A.J discovers a sketchbook has been left on a table in Higgins Haven, she has a number of questions for its owner. Why are there so many sketches of her is one of them. Why is the first page Chad with devil horns and a mustache is another, although she couldn't judge anyone for that detail. (Friday The 13th The Game) Tiffany x A.J Slow Burn.
1. Prologue

**Higgins Haven**

 **1995**

Winter is melting away. Spring beckons forth all sorts of chaotic changes in the world, as the flowers begin to push through the earth and once again stand resilient in what was once seemingly barren. The sprouts of life shining through, tiny birds flickering through the trees as they return from their long trip south for the winter. Gathering eagerly as they know they must do. Creatures great and small awakening from a long undisturbed slumber.

The winter had been harsh on the land, and the Crystal Lake still slumbered on. Frozen in time, the thick ice still remaining undisturbed.

The sunlight shimmers across the ice and it truly feels like the lake is alive, a precious gem left abandoned once again to nature, or at least it was before they had arrived. The cabins left from previous campers and a sizable family home had all but been forgotten over the years. An ideal place for a group of teens looking to enjoy their last few months of freedom before digging their heels into a new life of hard work, and determination. Training would be difficult without a doubt, but each had their individual hopes for what the next few summers would bring to them.

The Head Counselor was certainly getting the cabins organized regardless of their disinterest, there is certainly no rest for the wicked when Kenny is involved. They have all arrived early in the year to enjoy the brief respite the trip can afford them, a choice few wish they could have headed straight to Packanack to begin training now so that they'd have more time to set up their second choice for the campgrounds. The place had been long abandoned much like this, but it had the benefit of being a former Camp.

Although the cabins they have are secure for now, there are not enough to go around for permanent lodging. It's clear that this area would not be suitable for their campgrounds. Progress repairing housing is going along smoothly, although some have taken to hiding in the largest house, Apparently called Higgins Haven according to the mailbox. A young girl sits inside on an armchair near the fireplace, her brown hair has been left frizzy from the humidity. She fidgets in her seat, uncomfortably.

Tiffany had to admit this wasn't her first choice for a summer job, but if her novels had any truth to them, she would surely find love this summer, although seeing what her heart has set itself on this time around she was uncertain. Peering cautiously over the top of her sketchbook at the self-proclaimed rocker chick snoring away on the sofa. Her hand moved decisively along the page as she roughly mapped out A.J's face, the slightest speck of the beauty mark above her lip didn't go unnoticed from her attention.

For a moment she paused and pulled the book close to her chest as the other girl took in a sudden breath, caught in the momentary fear of being caught she slips the book underneath the radio on the table beside her.

A.J does not startle awake as Tiffany fears she will, instead she remains peacefully asleep simply turning over onto her side. Smiling fondly at her Tiffany feels a sense of forlorn hope that the summer may just bring them closer in more ways than one. Making a move to stand up and grab a blanket, she barely takes a few steps towards the dresser when the front door slams open. The handle cracking against the wall, near enough leaving a dent in the wood as both herself and A.J jolt forward.

The sleeping girl practically throws herself from her spot on the sofa as she looks around, alarmed as she shouts. "I'm Up! W-What's going on?" before aiming a dry look at Kenny's excited face in the doorway. "Oh… It's just you… What's up dude?"

Kenny walks purposefully to them and gives A.J a hand up before launching into his latest spiel about their current situation, Tiffany nearly zones completely out of the conversation as the two make what could only be considered snide comments on one another's performance thus far.

"I'm just thrilled that we have enough cabins to start working on the cars now! Then we can get some freedom for our… more flighty Counselors. I've noticed how restless certain individuals are." Kenny sighed, as A.J let out a dry chuckle before responding. "And by individuals. You mean Chad."

They both share a laugh at the expense of their fellow counselor and even Tiffany finds herself joining in, if there is one thing everyone can agree on it's that Chad's a dick.

After a brief pause, Kenny reaches into the pocket of his plaid shirt and pulls out a scrap of paper.

"I nearly forgot why I came here in the first place. We've got enough cabins for people to stay in, without having us all crammed together here."

He declares to the pair of them before unfolding the note, clearing his throat dramatically as he makes his announcement. A.J and Tiffany share a bemused look before turning their focus back to Kenny as if they'd been listening intently. "We'll be sharing two to a cabin in most cases. I'm afraid you'll be solo A.J, we've got 'Pfeifer Flat' set up for you. Tiffany you'll be sharing with Vanessa in 'The Byrd cage'. She's already set up there, looks like she nailed a bird house to the front of your cabin. I'm not sure if that's in protest or just in jest."

He takes a quick breath as Tiffany interjects, "Wait. Did she make the bird house?" to which Kenny seems to flinch for a moment.

"Well… I was a bit too intimidated to ask, she was holding a hammer at the time and joked that she'd hit me with it. I wasn't sure if she was serious or not after all the running about she's been doing for me today." He waves off her next question to finish rattling off the names and cabins.

"Adam and Rob will be staying in 'Carmines Moose Loose'. I've set up Chad and Brandon in the 'Stately Prince Manor' as well."

This time it is not Tiffany who interrupts him but A.J. "Wait. Wait a minute. Chad and Buggzy? The poor guy… having to deal with Mr 'I hate physical labour?' Mr 'Do you know who I am' himself."

She snorts and shakes her head, making an exaggerated scoff as she imitated the blond man to a giggling Tiffany. Ignoring the glare that Kenny is leveling at her for the interruption, she raises her hands up in a mock surrender and lets him continue again.

"Eric and Deborah have volunteered to share 'Puopolo Cabin' since its closest to where we've pushed the cars too."

"I'll be sharing with Jenny since she's made some ground breaking advancements to my plans, I think we will work very well together!" Kenny claps his hands together and takes both of them by the arm, "Let's go ladies! No time like the present!" and proceeds to haul the both of them outside.

Tiffany shakes her head, her sketchbook laying forgotten on the table as they disappear down the trail towards the other cabins.

As the day stretches on they do not return to Higgins Haven and decide to simply bunker down in their new cabins until Kenny eventually collects them for dinner.

* * *

The last rays of sun filter through the trees, the cold chill of the evening settling into the air as leaves crunch underfoot. Vanessa jogs lightly towards the large ranch house, shaking her head at the still wide open door as she makes her way inside. Closing the door behind her to stop the cold coming inside, there wasn't much to be done now. The fire had blown out and the door had been left open all day it seemed.

But she wasn't here to simply just lock up the place. Lifting up the radio she plucked the sketchbook from beneath it with a small smile, one of these days Tiffany would need to be more careful with her things.

Vanessa pauses before she heads for the door, curiosity getting the better of her as she lifts the front cover of the book up- she gets a glance of 'Tiffany Cox' in glittery pink gel pen. The large cursive signature taking up the entirety of the first page.

She chuckles and turns the page, although she has to take pause at the familiar face in the book…There is a very discreet heart sitting in the bottom corner of the sketch and Vanessa gasps before closing the book and heading out the door, locking it behind her.

Yes. Tiffany definitely needed to be more careful with her things.

Especially the ones involving her secrets.


	2. Chapter 1

**Higgins Haven**

 **ONE WEEK LATER**

Tiffany has barely set her sketchbook down on the table when she hears a loud crack of thunder. She stands up and stretches her legs before heading to the front door of the main cabin. Peering outside as the rain slowly starts to fall with a sense of foreboding dread. Tiffany opens the door wide and slams it behind her as she dashes off down the path in a panic. She doesn't want to get stuck alone in the main cabin. It is far too creepy at night.

She manages to put a good deal of distance between herself and it with a burst of speed and she almost cheers at her success.

Another loud crack makes her head throb. She's barely made any ground towards the cabins when the rain comes cascading down on her. Tiffany sprints forward as she shields her head with her hands. She stumbles in the direction of her cabin with a low shriek as she slips over into the mud. Tiffany slowly pulls herself back up from the ground with a shudder as she flicks mud off of her hands.

She was regretting leaving her raincoat in her cabin this morning as the weather had turned so suddenly. And now here she was covered head to toe in mud. Her ensemble whilst cute and stylish was not the least bit practical for this kind of weather! And it was also very much ruined to boot. She'd have to hope and pray that the stains would come out.

Tiffany continues towards her cabin, which she was certain she could now make out in the distance. She finds herself blinking rapidly as the rain streams down her face.

As she reaches the door, she hesitates at the entry way when she does not see the familiar birdhouse on the front of the cabin. A coiling sense of regret filling her, she realizes she'd arrived at the wrong cabin. 'Stately Prince Manor' sits up on the front of the house. She suddenly she realizes that this is probably one of the worst places for her to be.

Tiffany lets out a loud groan and knocks softly on the door. Brushing her hair out of her face and wrapping herself up in her arms as she shivers in the cold, wishing she could be anywhere but here right now. When no one comes to the door after a good minute or so she knocks again with more force, pulling her hand back with a flinch when she gets a bit too aggressive.

Something crashes within the cabin and she takes a shaky step away from the door, nearly toppling over once again. The front door is thrown open with enough force to shake the cabin. At least in her opinion!

The sight of a very disgruntled Chad welcomes her with a smeared facial mask painting his expression. His nose is turned up and he looks her over with a sneer. He scoffs as he turns his back on her and waves her to come inside.

"What the hell happened to you? You look all… wet and muddy", Chad murmurs bitterly before going to sit a towel on one of the two beds in the cabin, gesturing heavily that he wants her to sit there. If she didn't know any better she'd think he didn't want her to get mud on his stuff, she'd half expected him to not even let her inside.

"… Yes. It's raining. Can't you see past your really bad face mask, Chad?" She sticks her tongue out and wipes her hands on the towel impatiently, "And you're as eloquent as ever too!"

She can practically feel him puffing out his chest indignantly at her response. And even though she can feel her body shivering intensely she decides this is a victory. It looks like he is about to give her a scathing response and he opens his mouth to deliver, but before he can Buggzy turns the corner and walks into the main part of the shared cabin. He offers her a concerned look before passing her another towel and staring flatly at Chad.

"Dude. Give her some privacy. Did you offer her a change of clothes? Or are you just gonna' stare at her." And when Buggzy hisses at him, Chad at least has the decency to look embarrassed at the implication.

He rolls his eyes at him and walks over to the wardrobe, picking out a pair of jeans and one of his shirts. And after a moment he walks over and sits them on the bed beside Tiffany.

"Chad and me' are gonna go and wait around the corner. I'll make sure he doesn't peek at you, so don't worry about that. There's a bottle of water on the side so you should be able to get some of the mud off of you." And with that Buggzy grabs Chad by the arm and near enough drags him around to where he'd been working out of sight before.

Tiffany waits for a moment before stripping out of her soiled clothing. She's concerned that they will come around the corner again when she's cleaning up, but she also knows she has little choice but to get the mud off while she still can. She wets the extra towel with water and dabs at the mud on her arms, repeating the process with her legs and back until she drains the bottle. She's still slightly muddy, but the worst of it is gone, and the rest is thankfully not too bad.

She slips on the clothes that Buggzy has left for her and notes that they swamp her enough to cover her up just fine. Part of her is relieved that she'd had someone else to talk to instead of just having Chad to deal with.

"I'm decent now… Thanks Buggzy!" and there is a small pause before they both come back around again, although Chad is rubbing his arm rather hard. Perhaps he had tried to come back around for a peek. He hadn't got very far though! She'd really have to tell the others that Buggzy was quite the gentleman.

Standing up, she moves the towels off of the bed and hovers uncertainly for a moment before setting them in what she assumes is the pair's laundry hamper. She doubted they'd want to use them now they were caked in mud.

She lets out a sigh and heads back towards their door, her hand has only just touched the door handle when Buggzy sets his hand on top of hers. "I can't see you go out in that Tiff'. It's ridiculous out there. Look you can take my bed, okay? I'll share with Chad. If I send you out in that it'd be like if I'd sent my own sisters out into the cold!" she takes in his reassuring face before glancing at Chad. Who was looking about as upset about this arrangement as she'd guessed he would be. It was almost a blessing that he hadn't immediately shot the idea down.

"Are you sure about this? I don't want to force you to share a bed with… I mean. To give up your bed for me." But she moves to sit back down on his bed when he gestures at it again with a smile. She'd not really put much effort into talking with him before now, and if she was honest she was regretting her disinterest. He was actually quite sweet.

Unlike Chad that is. He seemed genuinely angry that she'd agreed with the offer. But hell, she'd not go out into the rain because he was being awkward again. As far as things go it can't be that bad to share the bed with another man.

Tiffany pulls back the covers and tucks herself in them contently, lying on her side as she gazes at the pair as they try to fit themselves into the single bed. When they seem relatively comfortable for the night she quietly whispers towards them, "Say. I… didn't know you had any siblings Buggzy. I don't think you've mentioned them before, what are they like?"

A warm smile appears on his face as he turns his back to Chad, "I've got a few actually. All sisters. I've got an older sister called Brenda. She actually used to practice baseball with me when I was younger. I've also got two younger sisters called Martha and Judy, or the terrible twins as mom' likes to call them." He scratches his head for a moment sheepishly, "they got their troublemaking from me though. I still feel bad for some of the pranks they pull!"

"I wish I had some siblings. It's just me and my parents at home. Oh… And Cupcake! She's my sweet little dog. She's been keeping… uhm. A.J company. Y'know, since she's on her own…" her face felt hot and she began to fear she'd been out in the rain too long. Oh, she really didn't want to get sick this soon into their stay. She didn't want to get sick at all!

If Buggzy had noticed her face flush after her admission he's chosen not to bring it up. He rests his head on the pillow and tries his best not to get shoved off the bed by the disgruntled man sharing his bed with him.

"Night Tiff'", Buggzy whispers softly, to which she responds with a Goodnight to the both of them, although Chad is clearly just ignoring the both of them in favour of trying to fall asleep.

It feels like the night beginning to just stretch on and on, her eyes feel heavy, but it takes a long time for sleep to finally find her. Perhaps it is because she has already grown so used to having Vanessa stretching out and keeping her awake for another half hour. Or perhaps it's because this cabin is strikingly different from the one she's been sleeping in for the past week.

Regardless of the reason why, when sleep finally does catch up to her, she doesn't even notice. One moment she is counting the marks on the roof and the next she is snoring away quite peacefully as an amused Buggzy hushes Chad's complaint about it.

* * *

The morning light has barely begun to stream in through the window, a warm breeze wafts in through an open window as she awakens. She stretches out with a loud yawn before remembering that she'd spent the night in another pair's cabin, she glances around in concern for a moment when she sees that only Chad is sleeping in the other bed. However as she stands up and walks to the door a small note on the dresser catches her attention, and with a smile she sees her clothes have been cleaned off. It seemed that Buggzy hadn't been able to sleep and had instead seen to sorting out something for her to wear back to her own cabin.

She didn't think Vanessa would get the wrong idea If she'd come back in someone else's clothing, but it didn't hurt to be in her own now that she could. At the very least this would stop any extra rumours popping up if anyone had seen her stumble into the boy's cabin last night.

Tiffany keeps an eye on Chad as she changes quickly into her shorts and her shirt. Slipping into her shoes comfortably before finally heading out the front door, making sure she closes it quietly behind her as she jogs towards the main road. Unlike last night she can make it out clearly now. The rain had stopped and although the ground was still very damp from it, she knew it'd be easy to find her way back to the cabin now!

And finally she reached the familiar door of her cabin. She took a moment to fondly regard the bird house that her friend had made for their cabin, she'd been quite upset when she'd reached the other cabin and not seen it.

However, that's not what suddenly caused her to freeze on the spot as she walked inside, pausing just as she waved to Vanessa.

She'd left her sketchbook on the table in the main cabin.

She'd not even hidden it… Shit.

Tiffany grabs a fist full of her hair before letting out a sharp gasp. There was no guarantee that no one would go in the main cabin before tonights communal dinner, and if someone went through her sketchbook, then she'd have no way to deny the contents within. The evidence of her affections marked nearly every page inside as she'd brought a new book with her to start this year fresh.

And dear god had she started fresh. She was already listing the potential discoverers of such incriminating blackmail material in her head, there was the worst case scenario where Chad could find it. He knew she'd drawn a rather distasteful picture of him when he's insisted she draw him. So he'd likely want to get his hands on the book to destroy it. He'd likely be the worst because he would just gloat about it to no end.

Then there was also Adam. The dude's persona basically screamed both mystery and a degree of cringe, she's having trouble getting a proper opinion of him since he spends most of his time avoiding everyone or doing genuinely nice favours for people. He also seemed to hang about A.J a lot too come to think about it, so maybe he was some kind of a love rival. Although the very idea seemed incredibly absurd.

Although now that she had thought about it, there was a potential for anyone to show A.J the sketches of herself if they find the sketchbook. They might feel they are doing the girl a favour.

She lets out a groan and walks right up to Vanessa who is giving her a very concerned look.

At first she is unsure why, since Vanessa is used to her overreacting like this. But then she remembers that she's been out all night, she hadn't had a way to tell Vanessa where she was. Oh god she must have worried her half to death!

"Alright. Don't um. Don't get the wrong idea. Nessa honey, I was heading back, but I got caught in that rain! I fell right into the mud. I thought I'd found our cabin, but I ended up at Chad and Buggzy's place."

She pauses for a moment to see if she's keeping up with her, and then continues.

"Anyway. They gave up a bed and let me crash there for the night. The only other problem is. You know how I have that sketchbook? That… you, uh. Keep bringing back for me when I space out and leave it stupid places?"

Vanessa gives her a dry look before letting out a soft chuckle. "I suppose I should expect you to get into all kinds of trouble, girl. You really don't disappoint! Alright. Where'd you leave the thing this time?" and she puts her hands on her hips and taps her foot in a teasing fashion.

"Oh, you are my hero! I… I left it in Higgins Haven again. You know the main cabin? I think it's sitting on the radio." Tiffany lets out a deep, tired sigh and gives Vanessa a quick hug. "I'm going to' go freshen up some more. I still have mud in really awkward places. Thank you again Nessa!" and goes around to grab a towel, some fresh clothes and quickly departs towards the communal toilets.

Vanessa lets out a low chuckle and goes to lace up her shoes without a second thought. It's not the first time she's had to bail her air-headed roommate out. She doesn't mind all that much since the girl is secretly a sweetheart around other people. Besides, even she's seen that sketchbook and she knows that a choice few counselors would just flip if they found it.

Taking a few moments to stretch out she ponders just what would happen if Adam discovered it. It was no perfect secret that the guy has a crush and A.J the size of a small country, although she wasn't sure if he had even realized that yet.

She lets out a low breath and throws open the cabin door, sprinting in the direction of the largest cabin around. It wouldn't take her long to reach it with this steady pace.

She was proud of her track skills to the point of people occasionally accusing her of bragging about it too much, she wasn't perfect. So she'd accept that criticism with a grain of salt.

However, on her way she can't help but notice the familiar form of Jenny, the tall woman seems to be struggling to keep the cap out of the way as she pours more gas into her car. It was quite a nice one too, she'd seen Jenny driving it here when they'd all arrived. It was a very sunny yellow and there was way too much crammed into the back two seats in her opinion. She looks up at the sky and hesitates before heading over to simply keep the cap out of the way so Jenny can finish pouring the gas in. "Hey Jenny. That ran out of gas really fast didn't it?" she remarks curiously.

Jenny blinks for a moment before laughing dryly, shaking her head as she tries to keep the can steady as she pours it in. "It was all full when we got here. But Chad keeps running off with my car. I've had to hide my keys from him. He's not found them yet!" and when she finally reaches the end of the cannister she accepts the cap back from Vanessa and fixes it back into place. "Thanks for the save, means a lot Vanessa. You busy right now?"

Vanessa pauses and remembers her mission, and sheepishly raises her hands. "I'll have to come back in a Lil' while. I got something I need to do. sort of time sensitive". And Jenny smiles before waving her off, she immediately sprints away once more. Hoping she'd not lost too much time.

She spots the oldest cabin coming closer into her path, and bringing herself right to the bottom of the steps; she takes a moment to catch her breath; looking up at the sun in the sky and then to the shadows on the ground. She had a good feeling that she'd made great time getting here so quickly!

Quietly she goes up the stairs and opens the front door gently. Taking a few steps into the familiar cabin as she notes it is exceptionally warm, as if someone has already lit the fire in the fireplace… her gaze locks onto someone standing beside the radio. Vanessa freezes in place as she realizes two things in quick succession.

A.J is standing right in the cabin with her at this very moment, and she's holding Tiffany's sketchbook in her hands and seems to be staring at it in a rather freaked out way. Vanessa realizes with a grimace that she's found the pages where Tiffany had started sketching her.

She tries to read into the expression on the other girls face. But isn't sure how to place it. It's like a mix of hurt and confusion, but she can't imagine why this would come off as a mean gesture. A.J suddenly notices her and slams the book shut, nearly dropping it in the process.

"Oh! Uh. Hey. Vanessa. I didn't see you come in." A.J croaks out lightly before clearing her throat and holding the book out to her, "Did you come for this? I… don't suppose it belongs to you?"

And although Vanessa would love to say it was hers to get the book back for Tiffany, she can't in good conscious take credit for the work in that book. She knows far too much about how her roommate feels about A.J and can't bare to be a thing that keeps them apart. Vanessa also doesn't want to admit that the book belongs to Tiffany for fear of outing her like this. Why does this always end up being her choice?

"Uh. No. Sorry girl. I can keep an eye out though. Did you want me to… take it around?" she holds out her hands expectantly and feels almost disappointed when the other counselor holds it tight to her chest instead.

A.J shakes her head in an exaggerated fashion before taking a step back, as if tempted to make a run for the kitchen's back door. However Vanessa is quick to drop her hands back down and smile at her reassuringly. "I appreciate the offer, Vanessa I really do. I just think I should return it myself. Y'know?".

Vanessa lets out a soft sigh and shrugs after a moment has passed. There wasn't going to be much chance of changing her mind at this point. She's always felt that A.J had a stubborn streak and this had just proven her true. Now all that was left was to try and break the news to Tiffany gently so that the lovestruck girl didn't freak out too much.

"It's alright. I understand! I just popped through to… to grab a bottle of water from the fridge. It can wait a minute. I've wanted to catch up with you anyways." Vanessa figures she might as well use this time while she can.

"It's going to be strange. Settling into training after having so much freedom here. Don't you think?" and it looks like A.J isn't too sure about that either. Both of them let out a soft chuckle and sit down on the sofa so it wouldn't be quite as awkward. Out of everyone the pair hasn't really had much reason to talk with each other.

"I heard from Jenny, that Kenny has been trying to get permission to use this really old, abandoned camp." A.J murmurs softly, trying to think of something to actually say.

"Oh yeah... I think it was called Camp Forest Green? Or something like that. Locals don't really like to talk about it. Kenny seems to think he has a good chance at getting approval if he keeps insisting." Vanessa says in response, it's all that their Head Counselor has talked about since they got here. Honestly, at this point she's fairly sure that someone will just agree to get him off their back.

"Oh! Did you know about that CVS radio that Chad and Buggzy found in their cabin? I heard from Buggzy that Chad's been trying to talk to someone with it, apparently he convinced Deborah to fix it for him. I keep meaning to ask her why he wanted it so badly. Hell knows who he could possibly be talking to." Vanessa says before she gets up for a moment and goes to grab a bottle of water from the fridge, coming back through with it so that she wouldn't blow her cover story.

"Anyway. I better get a move on! I'm expected to go help Jenny with her… car. Chad's drained it again." she waves at A.J as she leaves out the front door again, jogging off until she moves out of sight. She then proceeds to run as fast as she possibly can back to her cabin. Oh god does Tiffany need to know about this.

Especially if this all goes sour.

* * *

A.J lets out a long, deep sigh and covers her face with her hands for a moment. She can't believe this is happening to her.

Why would anyone bother sketching her? And why would they do it so often to have a book just sitting around here. She resigns herself to the fact she's going to have to pry information out of the other counselors. It needs to be returned to its rightful owner and part of her is longing to know who it is.

One thing is for sure though.

She's crossing Chad off of her list of suspects. The unflattering sketch of him on the front page is as clear a sign as any that the artist dislikes him. So that could be about anyone but the man himself.


End file.
